illutia_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Training 101 by Vladimir
Well I've decided to write up a little thing for newer/returning players to go off of since they're wanting to train up but don't know where. The beginning Level 5 You're a fresh commoner, and you have no idea what class you want to be. After you finish the tutorial island & at the end of finishing Astral Realm you'll have the options to become the following classes. Priest, Bard, Mystic, Knave, Swordsman The choices can be a little difficult to start your journey, but rest assured you'll find out what you'll want to do. Priest- As a priest you'll be getting some finger exercise, so your parents clearly can't say you haven't been working out. It involves a lot of button mashing, but if you're good at it you wont feel a thing . The role of the priest is to heal your group, and the game doesn't have quite a bit of priests from what I've seen lately. Priest healing is based on your INT that you have and for every 10 INT it turns into 1% SD. They're fairly nice in some other maps which i'll mention later in the guide. Common Groups Associated with the Priest Groups: Swordsman, Priest, Mystic Groups: Knave, Priest Bard- One of my favorite classes in the game hands down. The role of the bard is to simply buff. Bards have a lot of different spells which can turn you into different illusions that include a special buff for each illusion. I wont get into to much detail about those, since you can figure that out when you purchase your spells. Common Groups Associated with the Bard Groups:Swordsman, Bard, Mystic Groups:Bard, Mystic Mystic- This class is probably the easiest for soloing up to 50 as the previous classes I listed (Priest & Bard) are quite difficult. Mystic's damage is based on your INT that you have and for every 10 INT it turns into 1% SD. Spell damage is pretty important to gain early in the game, and even later in the game (after acquiring level 50). The more Spell Damage(SD) you have the more damage you'll do on monsters, which makes this class very nice to solo Pre-50 and even at 50 with. You have the chance to stand far away from enemies and kite them away like a mad man. Common Groups Associated with the Mystic Groups:Swordsman, Mystic Groups:Swordsman, Mystic, Priest Groups:Swordsman, Mystic, Bard Groups:Mystic, Priest Groups:Mystic, Bard Knave-This is a fun class at both Pre-50 and at 50 itself. A lot of people choose this as their first class simply because who doesn't love doing a lot of damage? Knave's are a challenge to gain sold as at level 50, but it can be done and you'll feel accomplished as well. I don't really see knave's training a whole lot, but I however do see them working with each other or fighting each other in the Arena taking down 2x the sold player they're fighting. Common Groups Associated with the Knave Groups:Knave and Priest Swordsman-This is another one of my all time favorites. Being a swordsman in my opinion can be a little difficult, because you need to time your skins, and you also need to watch your HP. The general role of being a Swordsman is to tank the area of monsters, and try to keep your group alive while holding aggro. Great for training (I've managed to get a character up to 3bil sold being purely a swordsman within a month). Swordsman builds can be made several ways, and you can ask many of the famous swordsman when you see them in game and some will most likely help you. I wouldn't suggest going around asking for free armor, because that takes away from the objective of trying to improve yourself, and it may also make the Swordsman willing to help you turn his/her cheek and ask you to go away. A few of the popular swordsman that I see pop in game at times are Setzer, Proalah,HP(even though he reset bard) and you can even ask me for some tips as well. Common Groups Associated with the Swordsman Groups:Swordsman, Mystic, Bard Groups:Swordsman, Mystic, Priest Groups:Swordsman, Mystic Now you have a basic idea of the classes, and now it's time to train to 50! You'll want to start getting some decent gear. Either buy some from players or head to the credit shop and buy some gear there. They're not bad prices for what you get, so if you want an easier time training up to 50 i'd suggest stoppin' by the shop and getting some. As another player MP has stated as well he has plenty of Lucky item set's that he let's noobs borrow. You can always send him a /tell for a lucky set and see if he has any in stock. 5-15 My best opinion is honestly Cows above the Patrian Bar. It's always been my 'fresh character' area to train. That and I love watching Chicken leg's drop from cows 15-20 If you enter the Patrian Bar there's a room in there that takes you to the 'Gambling' basement. If you go south a bit more you'll find a vendor that sell's "Arena Teleports". The arena teleports are a short cut to get to your next training spot. Each teleport costs roughly around 200 GP if I'm not mistaken, and takes you to the Battle Arena Lobby. Exit the lobby from the south and walk right of the building for about 10 steps. Proceed north until you find water, and go right until you see a bridge that goes north a bit more. There you will see some faeries. They do a decent amount of damage to a new player, but they can give you some great experience (especially during double experience times). Beware because they can team up on you if aggroed. 20-30 You have a couple of options for this. You can either head to Askar, or go to Pirates Landing. To get there you can use the short cut I listed above (arena teleports) and teleport to the Battle Arena Lobby and exit the building. Go down and follow the path and continue where it turns left. You'll enter a new map, and you'll want to continue left until you see a 'dirt' path again. Follow that south until you get to a beach. When you get to the beach you can now choose Pirates Landing or Askar Forest. Pirates Landing is located on the right side of the beach between two Pirates. Just walk between them and you'll be in Pirates Landing. Be careful though, because if you have to many enemies on you I don't think you'll make it out alive. If you continue south from the beach you'll find two NPC's. One will take you to askar, and one will take you to Maloha Island. You'll want to choose Askar and for a price he'll take you away to the winter wonderland. There you'll find tons of monsters/animals to fight off for great experience. 30-50 I'm going to sum up the 30-50 in this section just because you may spend your whole time in this location till level 50. Remember the NPC next to the Askar guy? Yeah that's the Maloha NPC. They'll take you to Maloha Island and you'll have to find the house to enter the sewers. The monsters on the island don't give a great amount of exp, but the sewers is the best of the best in my opinion. The monsters are strong, but each one gives you a decent amount of EXP, and there's a few bosses there that drop some level 50 gear, along with Pre-50 gear for several classes. My suggestion is to start off on Brown and Black Rat's until around 35-40. Once you get there you can head off to find bat's and or slimes/green rats if you think you can fight them off. 43-50 I've decided to add this special spot because if you have the gold or the items you can actually pay to be 'leeched' up to level 50 or as far as you can get with the money you have. Sometimes guildies will do it for free, but don't count on free leeching at least not until level 48. Sometimes you'll have someone wanting to help you out around there for free. YEA YOU'RE LEVEL 50 NOW WHAT TO DO!?!?!?!??! First you're going to want to get a little geared up. You can hunt bosses in the map Ghost Town which can be found in the Forest of Forgiveness. They drop various amounts of items, and another way to get geared up is to also visit the credit shop. The Credit shop is good for both Pre-50 gear, and for level 50 gear. If you have some extra money it wouldn't be a bad idea to buy some upgrades from the shop, and not to mention it gives you double experience for each credit you spend! You can also buy a hero's passport to get into an exclusive map only in which you MUST HAVE the hero's passport. It has some great training maps ( I did my first 200mil in it!) Your first training spot will be renegades hideout. It can be found in the very top left corner of Dark Forest, and Dark Forest teleports are everywhere. Just ask someone in a /tell if they have one and i'm sure someone will give you one. You can train in there until around 50 mil sold or more. 50mil-100mil I usually like to train in Pirates Cove (PC) for this time because it has 4 Bosses. The Pirate King, and The Arch Mage. There's two of each, but i'm not going to spoil the spawn times for you. It's fun to train in here because you can camp the bosses while getting experience. The Pirates Cove can be found in a 'cave' in Pirates Landing. Hard to miss! 100mil-200mil Road to Serpentina(RTS)! After you've gained some new items from PC you'll be able to group well in RTS. You'll be able to find it as you play the game, as I don't want to spoil everything for you. You'll be able to get new accessories drops, and it could be one of the best upgrades you'll ever get if it drops a nice title/surnamed item that is. 200mil-300mil I'd have to say I personally would do The Vita Genero Map Malice. You'll learn more about these maps while you play the game and get sold. 300mil-1.2bil OUCH that's a huge leap! Wrath is one of the best maps for gaining experience before Gluttony. In no time you'll be 1.2bil and be able to start training in Gluttony. That's about it for the basic training spots that I feel like listing in the guide, but I hope it helps you out. I didn't include armors and such from VG because it'll all be a surprise when you start playing and get higher sold. Good luck to the new players, and the returning players. Abandoned Passage, and Abandoned Campsite These are raid maps for I do believe 150mil sold (for Abandoned Passage) and 300mil sold for abandoned Campsite. You can get loads of exp here including some of the best items in the game. Groups are hard to find so when you first make your choice on whom your character is you may want to look for who ever is looking for a class to go here. You'll have a good time running these maps but beware it costs 1mil exp to enter, and if your tank dies you'll be doomed to the same fate.